Major Pain
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: He pulled away from me and licked the side of my neck sealing the mark he'd made. I felt cold, betrayed but most of all in pain and weak. I slid down the wall when he let go of me...One shot I wrote a while ago and thought may as well see what peoplethink
1. Chapter 1

I hissed at him and slammed my bedroom door in his face. I heard him sigh on the other side before he spoke again.

"Come on Izzy it's just four days" Peter pleaded as I walked over to my bedroom window.

"I said no Peter you can stay here and play host with Char and I can come back when he's gone" I snapped at him as I gazed out of my window. Peter and Char were the only friends I had left from the southern wars.

"Izzy please just four days he's missed you loads" Peter begged opening my door as I turned to face him.

"Both of us know that's a lie Peter" I hissed turning away from him. He sighed and walked up to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me round.

"Please Izzy stay you don't even have to talk to him just don't leave it'll kill Char" I sighed he had to bring Char into this. The Major was coming to stay with us for four days and I wasn't looking forward to it. To say I hated the major was understatement. He's an arrogant bastard and doesn't know when to keep his trap shut.

"Fine but I'm not talking to the git" I said quietly as he sighed in relief. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly just as there was a knock on the door downstairs. I wondered down the stairs quietly. I jumped on the sofa lightly and grabbed the TV remote and switched it on just as Char opened the door. I ignored them as they greeted each other before coming into the living room. I hissed angrily when the Major stood in front of me deliberately blocking my view of the TV. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked up at him. Something changed in that moment. I froze fear seeping into me as I looked at him. He growled. I looked over at Peter to find him looking at me with sorry eyes. I felt betrayed as I looked at both of them. They knew this was going to happen. It took me seconds to look over at Char and Peter but that's all he needed. He had me up against the wall and his teeth deep in into the base of my neck. I turned away from him as I started to dry sob. Peter and Char left the room quietly. I felt it as he pushed as much of his venom into me as he could. He pulled away from me and licked the side of my neck sealing the mark he'd made. I felt cold, betrayed but most of all in pain and weak. I slid down the wall when he let go of me.

"I feel funny" I mumbled as I wrapped my arms round my knees as I brought them to my chest. He bent down in front of me slowly.

"Tell me Izzy what's wrong?" he asked softly. I whimpered when he touched my shoulder. I took my shield down and let him feel my emotions. He gasped and pulled me into his arms. Instantly the pain was gone but I still felt weak and betrayed. I continued crying until I couldn't anymore.

"I'm sorry but it needed to be done. Peter wanted to wait until you figured it out on your own but I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to let people let you know you where mine and that they couldn't have you" He said quietly his arms tightening around me.

"How long have you all known?" I asked slowly. I already knew the answer but I just wanted him to confirm what I knew.

"Since Maria came back from hunting with you in her arms" he said quietly as I froze. He ran his hands in effort to sooth me up and down my back.

"She knew that's why she wanted me to go with her. So that you would stay with her longer because of me" I whispered slowly as I remembered the few days after I was changed.

"Yes and it worked" he said simply as he pulled me into him. Instinctively I curled into him causing him to purr slightly. I frowned confused by my actions.

"What's going to happen now?" I said my slowly.

"You're going to take your place by my side as my mate" he said firmly leaving no room to argue as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"But what if I don't want to I don't need you" I said pulling myself out of his lap. He hissed and stood up strait. He towered over me as I stood looking up at him.

"You'll always need me you wouldn't be still stood here if you didn't need me" he hissed backing me into the wall. I shook my head in denial and ducked out from under his arms not really sure whether I should have liked how close he got to me. He roared and stalked towards me slowly. I whimpered and backed away from him. I stumbled over slightly and soon found myself backed into a corner.

"You are my mate why can't you accept that?" he roared his face inches from my own. I shrank back and looked down at the ground.

"I can't be because I'm to plain" I whispered. He hissed and grabbed my chin and forcefully made me look at him.

"You're not plain your perfect" he whispered before doing something that totally caught me of guard. He kissed me roughly as my resolve started to melt. Maybe just maybe he really was my mate I thought as I started to kiss him back.

**A/N: Just a one shot/drabble I wrote a while ago. I had a rare moment this afternoon were I was able to write another chapter for one of my stories and some time to sort through all of the stuff on my laptop and I found this. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I may if anyone likes it and if I have the time try and right a second one to this but I'm not promising anything.**

**TINY**


	2. Preview

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek to the Sequel of Major Pain...  
Don't forget to tell me what you think!  
T  
**I stared into the ashes at me feet with no emotion. I felt no remorse for the vampire I'd just killed. He'd deserved it anyway. He after all did attack me first. I was going to get into trouble with the Major and maybe Maria but I didn't care. They could kill me for all I cared. It wasn't like I wanted to be a vampire anyway.

"The Majors going to be pissed you know" I heard the Captain say as I looked up. The Captain or Peter as I knew him was the Major's right hand man and the Major's almost identical twin. Peter looked like the Major so much he could almost be his twin. The Major had sandy blonde hair that went to his ears while Peter had mousey brown hair it was the only thing different about them. The strange thing was though was that they actually weren't blood related.

"He can deal with it and anyway I bet Maria's already bitten the replacement" I said with a shrug. To be honest I couldn't care less who replaced the vamp I'd killed. I'd been a part of Maria's army for six weeks and I was already as heartless as the rest of the vampires here.


End file.
